wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Jay
Jay Jay is one of the main character of Wild Grinders. Description From the old Wild Grinders website: One of the better spots in the city is at a basketball court in the south side of Ketterville right behind Jay Jay's house. Jay Jay played there for hours while other people skated. From time to time, Jay Jay would ask Lil Rob to try his board and eventually he actually started to pick up tricks. Lil Rob gave Jay Jay an old board and he was hooked from there on out. Jay Jay joined Lil Rob’s skate crew, the Wild Grinders, and is now the crew’s ledge master. Personality Jay Jay is first portrayed as a collected and bright male of the Wild Grinders team, but he is becoming strict. Jay Jay's weakness is that he have mysophobia, which gives him in a panicky fit or a stressed mood. Jay Jay calms down and gather up his tools to sterilize the bacteria that every Sprawl City objects are made. Much of our surprise, Jay Jay have chosen the anatomy course in college, and gets even clever. In Grindermania, his musical instrument is the piano. He also plays the accordion in minority, as seen in Lil Rob Roundup. The official site says that Jay Jay's stance is regular and he prefers to skate on ledges and flatgrounds. Older information includes that he prefer to listen to "anything with Bangin' Beat". Relationships *Mother-Dialogged by Jay Jay. Jay Jay pulls out a "mom" joke to avoid jeopardy and fear of Lil Rob's dangerous plans. Appearance TV Series Jay Jay wears a white shirt with a green and yellow jersey outside, as it even matches his cap and tennis shoes. Her also wears blue and baggy pants. Jay Jay wears a silver bracelet on his left wrist that matches his silver necklace that pronounce as "JJ", abbreviated to "Jay Jay". When taking his cap off, Jay Jay can be seen without hair, but he has a gray scarf wrapped around his head. When Lil Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Jay Jay has his opposite self as dirty and unsanitary. His opposite self wears a green tank top and torn-up jeans. He can burp after finishing his sentence. Conbining with Goggles in an unbalanced time, it takes Jay Jay's head and full body and Goggles' large glasses, knit cap, and backpack. Jay Jay's necklace was changed as "JC". Merchandise Etymology In the Brazillian adaption by Gloob, from Globostat, Jay Jay was named as Jota Jota. "Jota" translates to the letter "j", not to be confused with "jot" easily. Trivia *In the profile on the Nicktoons portal of Wild Grinders, it seems that Jay Jay is intelligent and genius in science. It implies that Jay Jay is the most intelligent of the group. **Funnily, Jay Jay starts his scene in a health science classroom in college, as he may be smart to solve problems, as seen in Gnarly Craft. It is recent that Jay Jay takes college practices. **Although he is not gouged out of anatomy in his college degree, he was bored in middle school, stated in School Daze. *Even though Goggles becomes a "best friend" of Lil Rob in the TV series, both Jay Jay and Emo Crys take the role as "best friend" instead of him in the older website. *Jay Jay stated that he despises clowns, as dialogued in Roman Grinders; on the other hand, we did not see Jay Jay's frightened reaction of clowns in Big Top Rob and The Wild Grinder with Two-Heads. *The series stated that Jay Jay have his own version of Behind the Skater in television; albeit, his video is no longer active and identified as missing in the entire website. *Comparing to the other Grinders' heights, Jay Jay is the tallest of the group. Gallery Profile Jay Jay Wallpaper.jpg|Jay Jay Wallpaper Jay Jay Skate.jpg|Jay Jay skates on a railed chair. Th jayjay.jpg Jay Jay profile.png|Jay Jay's profile render Screenshots Jay Jay Screenshot.png|Jay Jay in "Wild in the Street" Shocked Grinders.jpg|The gang in "Stairs". Wild Grinders Stairs.jpg Jay Jay Stairs.jpg|Jay Jay in "Stairs". Jay jay freaked.jpg|Jay Jay as he faints. Smelly Jay Jay.png|Opposite Jay Jay Jayggles.png|Jayggles (Morphed by Jay Jay and Goggles) Fortune Telling.png|Jay Jay with Lil Rob, Emo Crys, and Goggles in a dusty Christian room Mummy Jay Jay.png|Mummy Jay Jay Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Aaaaargh!! Jay Jay.jpg|An anxious Jay Jay Jay Jay Figure 2.jpg|Jay Jay figure 2 Jay Jay Lost Skate Spot.jpg|Jay Jay figure of The Lost Skate Spot Video Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Grinders Members Category:Wild Grinders